


Mining, huh?

by Shorknado



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, First Dates, Lukas has real sad boy hours, M!jesse specifically green suspenders version, M/M, crafting, mining, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Lukas follows Jesse deep into a mine, what happens next will warm your heart.





	Mining, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my minecraft gf, resident creeper and worlds best lukas cosplayers.

"So what are we looking for down here?" Lukas asks as he jumps down the small incline into the mineshaft. Jesse shoves a torch into a crack in the wall and grins back at him. 

"Shouldn't you have asked that before I brought you deep into the underground?"

Lukas sighs, and rolls his eyes. Leave it to Jesse to answer a question with another question.

"I'm not much use down here if you don't tell me what we need, y'know."

Jesse nods, and starts walking towards another set of makshift stairs. Leading the two further into the mineshaft. The cave was already pretty far from Beacontown, and incredibly deep. He probably couldn't find his way out if he tried, but Jesse seemed to know where he was going. It made him feel safer at least. 

"Well I want to make some auto smelters for Beacontown since more people are starting to move in and it will help speed up development!"

"So we need...iron and redstone right?" He loved hearing Jesse talk about Beacontown. The way his eyes light up and the pride in his voice made him smile and his stomach hurt. In a strange way. 

"Yeah! And gold, just to test it out. And if we're lucky," Jesse looks back and winks, "Diamonds."

"Don't forget coal."

"Coal?"

Lukas barely contains a snicker for a guy so smart he often forgot detail work, "To power the furnaces."

Jesse's face brightens in understanding and he comically slaps his forehead, "To power the furnaces! Lukas what would I do without you!"

He nudges Jesse playfully with small smile, "Well I guess you could also use lava bucket, Ivor would have some hanging around."

"I'll figure it out when we- oh hey we're here!"

Here was a dead end. The steps opened to a square cavern with multiple small branching tunnels in every direction but no ore.

"Uhh..." Lukas says, looking around, "What is this?"

Jesse was already making his way to an untouched wall and pulling out an iron pick, "A strip mine," he pauses and glances back at Lukas, suddenly looking uncomfortable "If that's uh ok with you! I know it tedious but I didn't want to-"

"Its fine!" Lukas interrupts, jogging forward and pulling his own pickaxe out, "With both of us we should be done by dinner!"

"Don't jinx it man!"

 

\----

They had been digging for an hour or so before Jesse called for a break. In that time tbe resources they collected weren't stellar, it seems like they would be here a bit longer. 

"Want a cookie?" Jesse asks as he tosses at apple core into a long tunnel and fishes out said cookie from his bag. 

"Sure," Lukas says, perking up at the thought. He was a pretty awful baker, despite all the attempts at making some. He always ended up having to buy his goods despite how simple pasties are to make. 

He takes the cookie from Jesse and nibbles it, watching as Jesse leabs back against the wall and stretches. It was just now that Lukas noticed Jesse wasn't actually wearing any armour. Just his normal outfit with the sleeves rolled up. Thankfully he still had his diamond sword. A strange sense of nervousness washes over him. Why did Jesse bring him all the way here far from home and not even wear protection.

"Uh, Jesse?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

Jesse sits up straighter and tilts his head expectantly, Lukas notices a smudge of coal on his cheek. 

"You're uh, not wearing any armour. You know I'm not really good in a fight..." Lukas trails off. He's been trying not to put himself down as much, and he's been working with bows and swords a lot more since the Wither Storm debacle. But he doubts thats enough to protect them from whatever trouble Jesse inevitably gets in. 

Jesse looks down, and seems to just notice that hes only wearing a shirt and suspenders and makes a thoughtful noise. 

"It's ok, we're just mining. As long as we keep it bright and leave early I'll be fine," He looks back to Lukas with a smile and gets to his feet, offering a hand.

"Besides you'll be my knight in shining armour if things go bad! You're a great shot, a creeper would be lucky to get close to me!"

Lukas takes Jesses hand and pulls himself up. Awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck at the compliment. 

"What about skeletons?"

"Meat shield,"

Lukas gives what he hopes is a unamused look. 

"Besides, I wanted company not a armed guard. You're the best around!" Jesse adds as he makes his way back to the side tunnel he had carved into the earth. Lukas is grateful that Jesse can't see how red His  face is.

\---

"Lukas!!!"

The scream echos through the mine, breaking the monotony of strip mining and causing him to drop his pickaxe with a yelp.

"Jesse?" He calls back, turning and racing down the hall towards the small opening Jesse carved. He could feel his heart racing in fear, and almost smashes into Jesse poking his head out of his tunnel. 

He skids to a stop, slips on a rock, and falls flat on his ass with an oof. 

Jesse looks down on him with a large grin. The coal smudge is still on his cheek, and his hair is covered with a light dusting of redstone dust. His brown eyes are on fire with excitement. Lukas holds back a smile. 

"Dude get up I hit the jackpot,"

He gets to his feet, slower now that Jesse isn't in any obvious danger. Before he can try to dust himself off Jesse grabs his hand and starts dragging him down the mineshaft. Its too small for them to stand side by side, just big enough for one Jesse sizes person to walk and turn comfortably. 

"Did you find gold?" Lukas asks, fighting the urge to wipe off the redstone dust off Jesse's entire body. How he managed to get so thoroughly covered in dust was a mystery. 

"What? No even better!"

"Lapis?"

"Lukas I'm not calling you over just for lapis...but you're close!"

He squints at the back of Jesse's head, and gasps in realization. 

"You didn't!"

Jesse stops and ungracefully shoves himself against the wall to give Lukas a good look at the shinning blue diamond ore in front of him. 

"You wanna do the honors? Figured we could split what we got,"

Lukas reaches for him pick only to realize he dropped it in his panic. 

"Uhh..."

Jesse snorts and Lukas steps back, feeling a bit foolish at forgetting his pick. 

"No worries, I'll get cover you this time."

He watches Jesse mine the ore, let out a strangly annoyed huff, and start smashing out the surronding block. 

"Whats up?"

Jesse drops this pick with a groan, "Unbelievable!" He holds up a single diamond, "There was just one,"

Lukas blinks, and laughs softly. It was just their luck to find a diamond vein with one block.

"One is better than none," He says with a shrug. He then steps forward and reaches up to dust the redstone off Jesse's shoulders. 

Jesse gets a stange look on his face and looks down at the diamond in his hand. 

"How do you get so messy," Lukas says absently as he begins to run his fingers through Jesse's thick hair. Shaking as much of the red dust out of the messy curls as he can before it gets too awkward. 

He looks a Jesse's face only to see he was already looking down at him. Lukas stops, hands still in Jesses hair, he feels unable to move for some reason. Jesse had that effect, with his presence at times. This strange confidence that everything will turn out in the end, that he's making the best choices. And when he's silent there's that intense stare.

It always made Lukas feel an odd twist in his stomach. Not bad, but there. He smiles and slowly steps back, pulling his hands out of Jesse's hair.

"You take it,"

Lukas blinks and raises his hands to gesture awkwardly, "N-no! You found it you should keep it!"

Jesse shoves the diamond into Lukas hand and he juggles it for a few seconds, barely managing to get a grip on the bright blue rock. 

"Think of it as a thank you for coming all the way here with me," Jesse says as he squeezes past Lukas and heads towards the mouth of the tunnel.

"But-"

"Shut it! You can't give it to me if you tried," Jessse calls, now running away from him and cackling. 

Lukas shoves the gem in his pocket and chases after the fading figure of Jesse. He can't think of anything he can make with one diamond, he could trade it. But the thought of that is instantly pushed out of his mind. It is a gift.

"Wait up I need to get my pick!" He calls to the silhouette ahead of him as it turns the corner to the exit. He dashes to the end of his tunnel and grabs his pick from the floor before running to catch up to Jesse. He had made his way to the mouth of their strip mine, waiting for him to catch up. 

"Do we have enough for your smelter?" Lukas asks as Jesse motions for him towards the exit. 

"We should! I found a lot of iron and coal, and a bit of redstone. And if we're short I can get some from the town."

Lukas nods and walks in silence for a few minutes dutifully following Jesse. Not that he had any other choice, he was lost. 

"Hows your house going by the way? The one you built outside city limits?"

"It's all finished for now. I might add extra things to it, like a garden or stable but its livable."

Jesse jumps up a steep ledge and holds a hand down. Lukas grabs it and Jesse pulls him up with a small grunt. 

"Nice! You should let me visit sometime. With your skills I bet you built a mansion!"

Lukas shrugs, "I don't need a house that big. It's just me, Dewey, and Chocolate Chips,"

He can see Jesse glance at him from the corner of his eye, a curious look on his face. 

"Your roommates?"

Lukas can't hold back a snort and he covers his mouth to hide the smile. 

"No, my ocelot and horse."

Jesse brightens up, always excited to talk about animals, "Whoa since when did you get a cat? I mean I guess it makes sense you have one but like...have you always?"

"Yeah, I named the ocelots after him."

Jesse looks away, a sad expression on his face, "Its...easy to forget that I don't really know you that well. It seems like that we've been really close after the Witherstorm but before that we never really-"

"Talked civilly?" 

"Yeah." Jesse says in an odd melancholy tone. 

It was nice that they saw eachother more. Despite how the rest of the Ocelots acted, Lukas always thought Jesse and the others were pretty nice. Gill, Maya, and Adrien railed on the group for always loosing at Endercon but its not like their builds were bad. Olivia had a lot of talent with redstone and Axel had a good eye for showmanship. 

Hell, he was pretty sure the Ocelots would have lost at Endercon a few times without him helping them out. 

Without thinking he lets out a sigh, he shouldn't be thinking bad of his friends. They didn't...talk to him as much anymore. Last time he saw Adrien the guy just complained about Jesse instead of actually planning their build for this years con. Then he yelled at him for abandoning the Ocelots and very loudly left proclaming their friendship and the Ocelots were over. Gill and Maya followed him out. 

"Somethin' n your mind?" Jesse's voice interrupts the dark thoughts and Lukas jumps a bit. 

"Oh no! Well yeah but I don't want to...talk about it."

Jesse nods in understanding, "Hey I've been meaning to tell you this since forever but kept forgetting or not having the right time. But I think your build at Endercon totally should have won!"

Lukas finds himself speecheless, surprised at the sudden praise. Jesse continues despite his silence. 

"Don't get me wrong, our build was pretty cool too! But it was a fireworks dispenser, a good one thanks to Olivia but the only reason we won was because of the Creeper stand we made for it. Your beacon was so cool! Like the glass changing the color making a rainbow was breathtaking!"

"Jesse you won-"

"I mean I do get what the judges were thinking, but I dunno the resources put into yours were actually-"

"Jesse!" Lukas yells to cut off Jesse's rambling. He jumps a bit, and looks over curiously.

"Thank you, but its fine. I'm sure if we built a stand around it we would have absolutely decimated your build and won so hard that they would cancel Endercon."

Jesse looks stunned at Lukas before breaking into a laugh, "Ok no. Its not THAT cool. It was really cool, not earthshattering."

"You won't be saying that when my...slim...rainbow...beacon...thing wins against whatever you build!"

Jesse opens his mouth to say something, but pauses. Lukas wonders if he said something wrong before Jesse grins and elbows him in the side.

"You won't stand a chance against our Wither Storm 2.0."

Lukas must have made a horrified expression at that because Jesse raises his hands in surrender, "Kidding! Kidding! I don't know what we're gonna make yet. But I'm sure it'll give you guys a run for your money,"

Lukas nods, and then remembers he doesn't exactly have a team anymore. He stops walking. Jesse continues a few paces before noticing Lukas has stopped. 

"Jesse...can I...build with you, Olivia, and Axel this year?" His voice comes out soft and he can hear how pathetic it sounds. 

"What about the Ocelots?"

Lukas crosses his arms, looking down at his shoes, "They wanted to take a break this year..." He stops before his voice can crack. There wouldn't be anymore Ocelots again.

He hears Jesse approach, and looks up in time to see himself pulled into a hug. Jesse wraps his arms tightly around Lukas, trapping his own hands between their chests so he can't even hug back. 

Jesse is...really good at hugs. He's warm, and smells like eletricity from redstone with an undertone coal. Lukas leans his head on Jesse's shoulder. 

"Of course you can build with us! Axel will give you sone shit but we'd be happy to have you!"

Lukas nods, unable to speak out of fear of bursting into gross tears. 

Jesse pulls back after a minute, too soon in his opinion and rests his hands on Lukas' shoulder. Smiling down at him. 

"Do we get matching leather jackets?"

Jesse laughs and pulls away from him completely. Its colder in the mine than before. 

"Whoa there! We're not that cool yet hot shot."

"We can put pigs on the back,"

Jesse pauses, then nods, "Ok I'll think about it."

"We can all have cool nicknames."

"Stop I'm already convinced." Jesse says as he starts to walk away, Lukas can see him already thinking of designs for their jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe im witing minecraft fic on main


End file.
